The Cruelty of the Gods
by Figlia Della Musica
Summary: A series of vignettes, starting in the middle of ESB and running past the end of ROTJ. SLASHY SLASH SLASH. Luke/Wedge.
1. Dead

"What

"What?" Wedge fought his legs, feeling as though they were about to collapse.

"Commander Skywalker has failed to rendezvous.He was supposed to be here a week ago.Sir," the young man said again."The High Command has stated that at this point, with no communications suggesting where Commander Skywalker may be, and no sign of him, he is probably dead.Or in Imperial hands, which is essentially the same thing."

Wedge shook his head."No.No, that can't be.Luke's not dead.He's not."

******

_Luke sighed dramatically, the effect spoiled by a slight shiver."Geez," he complained to Wedge as they hustled down to the hangar."The second I get out of the medicenter, they've got me flying interference."_

_ _

_"Oh come on," Wedge laughed at him."You love it."_

_ _

_Luke snorted."When it's my X-wing, yeah.When it's one of these piece-of-junk airspeeders…" he trailed off. "I just don't trust them," he finished. _

_ _

_"Not nearly as good as a snubby," Wedge agreed archly."Not even close."_

_ _

_Luke seemed to stop, sober for an instant."We'll still make it out, though, crappy ships or no."_

_ _

"Right.Ain't nothing can stop us."Wedgewastaken for a moment by Luke's serious mood, those sudden pauses that seemed to happen more and more often.He took a step closer, trying to shake the mood, and pressed a kiss to Luke's soft, waiting lips."When you hop out of that airspeeder at the rendezvous, I'll be waiting for you with the rest of this."He pressed his body against Luke's, as hard as he could, as a promise.They always did that before the flew into battle, then indeed continued afterward; their way of affirming survival.

*****

But this time, there would be no continuation.Luke hadn't made the rendezvous.He hadn't contacted them.He was dead.

Wedge shook his head again._No.No, that can't be.Luke's a better pilot than I am, better than anyone.He didn't deserve to die.He can't have died.He _can't!

The young man who had delivered the message seemed to recognize that Wedge didn't want company, so he left quietly, leaving Antilles to return to his barracks room alone.

"Why?" Wedge asked whatever gods might be listening as he shut the door."Why Luke?Why did this have to happen to him?Why did you have to take him, of all the good men you could have chosen to die, why Luke?Was it because I loved him?Was it because you couldn't stand to see us happy?Was that it?"He pounded his fists against the wall, a million memories of his lover swirling through his brain.Luke's face after the Death Star battle, that tired, overexcited sparkle in brilliant blue eyes; a flashing smile and bright laughter during a snowball fight on Hoth; rough, calloused farmboy hands against Wedge's skin as they made love._Why Luke?_ he repeated again silently, with no hope of an answer.The gods were cruel to those who loved.


	2. And Alive

Wedge ran through the corridors of the Nebulon-B frigate, heedless of anyone else

Wedge ran through the corridors of the Nebulon-B frigate, heedless of anyone else.One thought swirled through his brain._Luke.Luke's alive._But as he reached his destination, something else the princess had said soaked into his brain.

"He's changed, Wedge," she'd said."He's changed, and he's hurt."

He considered for a second, never pausing in his headlong rush.Changed?No, Luke would never change enough to make Wedge stop loving him.

Wedge studied the door before him.Medibay room 45.Yes, this was the room the princess had told him.

He touched the door, knocked it quietly.

"Come in," a quiet, tired voice answered—Luke's voice.

Wedge entered the room, and stopped.Whatever the princess had said hadn't prepared him for the change he saw in his lover.There were final, fading remnants of a large burn on one side of Luke's face, and under the white medical pajama Wedge could see evidence of more muscle than he remembered.Luke's hands were hidden, tucked into the sleeves of the loose top he wore.But the worst change was in his eyes.

Those eyes used to be filled with light, with life.Now they were dead, the life held in their depths gone, the light extinguished.Luke's eyes held nothing but sadness.

"Luke," Wedge said, his voice almost shaking."Gods above, Luke, what happened to you?"

"Too much," Luke said softly, looking down."By all the souls of the sands, too much."

Wedge walked over to the bed Luke sat on.He placed a hand on Luke's shoulder, and again felt muscles that hadn't been there before.Luke looked up at him, an ache buried deep in his face, and Wedge, recognizing what Luke needed, sat down beside him on the narrow medibay cot and pulled his lover into his arms.Luke leaned his head against Wedge's shoulder, and Wedge asked softly, "What did they do to you?"

Luke pulled himself up slightly, not entirely out of Wedge's arms, but enough to look him in the face."I… I trained to be a Jedi," he murmured."It's incredible—all the power!But…" and again he looked down, and bit his lip.

"But what?" Wedge didn't really want to ask, didn't want to force Luke to answer, to experience again the pain behind those eyes.But he had to know.He had to know what those Imperial bastards had done to his Luke.

"Darth Vader," Luke said softly."I fought Darth Vader."Wedge's eyes widened at this.Luke went on, with a look of determination, his eyes tightly shut."I almost died, Wedge.Almost.Souls of the sands…." He trailed off, and was silent for a moment."I lost my hand."He slid his hands out of their hiding places in his sleeves, and Wedge sucked in a sharp breath.Luke's right hand looked normal, but the angry red line where prosthetics met live skin, yet to bond fully, was like a snake coiled around Luke's arm, five centimeters above the wrist.

Wedge wrapped his arms tightly around Luke; again, recognizing the pain the blond man was suffering.Luke didn't pull back or protest, but instead buried his face in Wedge's shoulder, seeking comfort from the strong, safe arms of his lover.With a kiss pressed against Luke's forehead, Wedge murmured, "You're back.Gods, Luke, I thought you were dead…"

Luke lifted his head up again, staring straight into his lover's eyes.His left hand, the real one, stroked Wedge's cheek gently."I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered."I was so afraid…"

Wedge pressed his lips to Luke's, firmly and without hesitation."But you're here," he whispered after the kiss."You're here, back with me, love.We'll always be together."

"Always," Luke echoed.They sealed the promise with a kiss.


	3. Come Back to Me

A TIME FOR TRUTH

A TIME FOR TRUTH

Wedge sighed, faced with trying to reason with his stubborn lover."Luke, look, I understand why you think you ought to be with the ground crew.I agree, you'd be good down there, but we need you flying.We need our Rogue Leader."

Luke shook his head and said, "No, Wedge, you don't understand.I _have_ to be with the ground crew.It's not that I wouldn't love to fly—you know me better than that.I love flying.But," he stopped, visibly steeling himself, "There's something needs doing, and I can't do it in space."

"What needs doing so badly that you have to be on the Forest Moon, may I ask?"Wedge pressed his lips tightly together after that last, bitter phrase.Dammit, he hated arguing with Luke.Ever since that scare, when he thought Luke was dead, he tried not to argue with his lover.Not with a sudden realization of just how common snub-jockey deaths were.

"Vader," Luke said softly, almost whispering."I have to face Vader."

Wedge's jaw dropped."Vader?Luke, he almost killed you last time.What's to make you think he won't succeed if you try again?"

"He won't kill me, Wedge.I know it.There's good in him, deep inside.I can turn him back from the Darkness."

Wedge shook his head.He'd known for a long time that Luke suffered from a dearth of common sense, but this was taking that to new lows."And just what makes you so sure?"

"I… I just know.Trust me, Wedge."

Wedge shook his head."It's not that I don't trust you, but—Gods above!If anything happened to you…" Wedge trailed off, feeling the familiar chill running through his bones at the thought of Luke dying, somewhere alone, where no one would ever know for sure what had happened, where Luke would…. Wedge forced himself off that line of thought.

"Wedge, if I tell you something, will you keep it secret?"The expression in Luke's eyes, the seriousness that had never left after Luke lost his hand.

"Luke, we've been together the better part of three years now.Do you really need to ask?"

Luke shook himself, just slightly, a shudder."Yes.This is… this is serious.If High Command ever found out…"

Wedge's eyes widened."You haven't… done anything, have you?"

"No, no, it's nothing I've done.It's… it's something I am.The reason Vader can't kill me."

"Luke, you're a Jedi.There's a several thousand credit bounty on Jedi, alive or dead."

Luke swallowed, and Wedge could see in his eyes that there was a terrible truth about to be uttered."Wedge, Vader can't kill me…" Luke drew the first half of the sentence out, stalling, delaying the moment.Then he finished in a rush, "because I'm his son."That said, Luke stood, eyes downcast, waiting for Wedge to declare him a traitor, to reject him, to hate him.

Wedge felt like someone had punched him in the stomach.Luke… and Vader?Luke the kind, gentle person, who never had a harsh word for anyone, the son of Vader, the legendary Sith with a legendary temper?He struggled for words, tried to find something to say that would be both comforting and true."Luke… I don't know what to say.Except that, well, this doesn't change who you are.You're still a good man; evil isn't hereditary."Luke looked up, the expression in his eyes so hopeful, almost disbelieving.Wedge went on, "I think you're right, that High Command won't like this at all, but that bridge doesn't need to be crossed right now.I guess," he bit his lip, "I guess I can't stop you going, if you really honestly think Vader can be turned, but—"Words failed him, failed to slide past the tightness in his throat, and he took two steps forward and wrapped the Jedi in his arms, clutched Luke to him with desperate urgency."I love you, Luke, and I always will.No matter what."

Luke clung to Wedge, too, clung as though life was a battering sea and Wedge the rock he could stay anchored to."I'm afraid," he whispered, "so very afraid.But I have to do this."

Wedge swallowed past a tight throat."If you have to do this, if there's no way to stop you, then go," he said chokingly, "but come back, please.Come back to me.I couldn't stand it if you didn't come back."

***

The next day, the ground crew prepared to leave.Wedge came down, as the shuttle was ready to depart.Luke was there, wearing a somber black jumpsuit under his camouflage poncho.The two men embraced, clinging to each other as though the would never let go, and Wedge whispered against Luke's hair, "Just come back to me, Jedi, love.By all the Gods, just come back to me."

And Luke kissed him, slow and sweet and desperate, and murmured against his mouth, "I will.If it's at all within my ability, I will." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Okay, poll time:The next installment is going to have a big mushy romantic scene.Do we want to keep it clean, say PG or PG-13, or do we want an R?Please respond!


	4. Coming Back

Wedge had flown into the core of the Death Star, launched his torpedo, and was well on his way out when the thought occurred t

Wedge had flown into the core of the Death Star, launched his torpedo, and was well on his way out when the thought occurred to him._Luke was going to see Vader.Luke is a Jedi.Vader will take him before the Emperor.The Emperor's on this thing._Almost before the chain finished linking in his mind, the question reared its head._Have I just killed Luke?_

Fear clenched at his gut; in his mind's eye he pressed the trigger again, watched the torpedo streak out towards the north tower, watched it explode, and in his mind he saw Luke, standing above, facing the Emperor, and in his mind the throne room exploded in slow motion, Luke flung high into the air as the floor beneath him vaporized, and somehow, in Wedge's cruel mind, he thought Luke would know who fired the shot.

He shut the images out of his mind with some difficulty, forced himself to concentrate on flying out of the maze._Worry about Luke when you're on the ground._

***

Four hours later, Wedge stood in the middle of the gigantic party, the glow of the Death Star's explosion still gleaming in the sky._Is that Luke's grave marker?_The thought lashed him over and over, like a nail-studded whip.

In the distance, along a bridge leading off into the darkness, Wedge spotted a motion.A motion that soon turned into a golden-haired, black-clothed Jedi.

"Luke!"

And simultaneously, "Wedge!"

The two men were in each other's arms, holding, laughing, hugging, crying, kissing.Euphoria swept over them.It was over.Wedge pulled back slightly to look at his lover, to study Luke's face in the flickering light of the bonfires.Blue eyes ringed by dark shadows, eyes that screamed "suffering!" and "victory!" at the same time.

"Well?" Wedge asked softly."What happened?"

The smiled fled Luke's face."I was right," he whispered."I was right.Vader… Vader turned back to the Light.He saved my life."

Wedge's eyes widened.Vader?He knew Luke what Luke had said, that Vader still had good in him, but still…

"He died for it," Luke went on."He died to save me. Then said I'd saved him."

Wedge, seeing the need for sympathy in Luke's eyes, wrapped the slender man in a tight embrace, which was returned wholeheartedly.They simply held each other, quietly, for several minutes, then Wedge said, "Let's join the party."

Luke nodded, and they headed over to the nearest bonfire.

****  
Wedge wasn't sure of when he'd first noticed Luke trying to pull away from the wild celebrations.No one else seemed to see, but Wedge had been keeping an eye on Luke all evening, concerned about his lover.He made his way over to where Luke sat on a log bench watching everyone else dance.

"Luke, are you okay?"

Luke looked up at him, the dark circles still under his eyes.

"I'm okay, Wedge.Just exhausted.It's been a long day."

"Ain't that the truth."

Luke nodded, a quiet, subdued motion.Exhaustion was written in every line of his body, exhaustion and something else, too.A remnant of pain.Wedge sat down on the log next to Luke, and the Jedi accepted the tacit invitation and leaned his head against Wedge's shoulder.Wedge could feel, through that point of contact, Luke's muscles trembling just slightly, from fatigue._Gods above,_ he thought, _Luke's almost on the point of collapse._

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

Luke looked up at him, wordlessly asking if he had to tell the truth.Then he shook his head slightly and said, "No."

Wedge embraced him, holding him tightly, and Luke pressed against him, returning the gesture fiercely."Luke," Wedge murmured softly into the Jedi's dark blond hair."Luke."

The embrace seemed to last a long time, and when it was over, when the two men pulled apart slightly, studying each other's faces, there was a deep, visible love between them.

"Tell me what happened," Wedge said softly."Tell me what they did to you."

Luke bit his lip, his gaze turning inward as he thought, debated with himself about what to say.Then, calmly, he began to speak, icy calm as though he was pushing back all the emotions associated with the day's events.Wedge listened, horror growing in the pit of his belly as he tried not to imagine Luke being tortured by the Emperor.As Luke continued, the relentless stream of words marching against Wedge's brain, the Corellian reached out and stroked the Jedi's gloved right hand.Luke flinched slightly, and Wedge drew him tightly into another embrace.Luke was close to tears as he finished, tears from the pain of finding his father, and losing him all in the space of a day.

"I should have saved him, Wedge.I should have—I don't know—done _something._"Tormented blue eyes gazed into the Corellian's deep brown, and Wedge soothed him.

"You did, Luke.You saved him.Sure, he died, but he died clean, died after turning away from Palpatine and Palpatine's evil.You may not have saved his life, but you saved his soul, and that's the best thing, I think."

But those eyes still held their torment, and Wedge leaned down slightly and kissed those tortured eyes shut, one at a time, then pressed his lips to Luke's, feeling his lover respon with an urgent need for comfort, security, and love.All of which Wedge was ready and willing to give him.Luke's hands crept around the back of Wedge's head, holding him tightly as Wedge explored the warm, familiar territory of Luke's mouth.Finally, they released the kiss, both thinking the same thing.

"The Ewoks have enough free rooms to accommodate any pilots they want to stay," Wedge said quietly."They made that announcement before you came back.Let's go find one."

Luke grinned, a broad, healthy smile like Wedge hadn't seen since the young Jedi had lost his hand."Let's."


	5. Private Celebration

The tree-bound hut was small, but the two men didn't really care

The tree-bound hut was small, but the two men didn't really care.One bed filled a corner, and that was as far as the decorations or furnishings went.

"Cozy," Luke commented as he and Wedge studied their new quarters.

"Just what we want," replied the Corellian, nuzzling the Jedi's ear.

Luke smiled, leaned forward slightly, and transferred his lover's attentions to his mouth.The kiss was deep, passionate, but slightly playful, as well.Wedge grinned as the two of them broke for air, and he felt Luke's hands work their slow, stealthy way under his shirt."Who needs a big victory party with bonfires?We've got our own going right here."

"And no one else is invited," smiled Luke, his blue eyes sparkling with laughter.

"That's for sure," Wedge mumbled before diving back in, taking possession of his lover's mouth fiercely.

Luke's hands had not been lazy during those brief sentences, and the kiss sure didn't faze them at all.Luke used the Force to pull open Wedge's shirt, allowing sneaky hands that much more access.Wedge grimaced.

"It's not fair," he complained, coming up once again to breathe."You get to use the Force, but I have to get you naked the old-fashioned way."

Luke laughed, a rich chuckle that stirred the other man's blood."You seem plenty good at the 'old-fashioned way' to me," he pointed out, smiling broadly.

"Plenty good, huh?" Wedge asked."How about plenty good at this?"And he pressed himself against Luke, kissing him fiercely and holding him against the wall of the little hut.

Luke didn't answer, as his mouth was otherwise occupied at the moment.When Wedge finally let him up for air, Luke's face was flushed, and he was breathing very heavily.He pulled Wedge towards the bed, and Wedge wrapped an arm around Luke as he flopped down.Somehow, Luke managed to land on top, and he straddled his lover, holding him in place.Wedge reached up to push Luke's top off, and to run his hands over Luke's bare chest.Leaning upward as he did so, he was able to feel the hard bulge in the dark trousers Luke wore, and he was quite aware already of how much his pants had apparently shrunk in the past few minutes.Luke seemed to notice, too, because he moved of off Wedge and began worrying at the closure to the plain pants.Wedge lifted his hips up to help the process along, and was soon down to the same amount of clothing he'd been born in.

But Luke was still clothed from the waist down, and Wedge needed to rectify that situation.Quickly, easily, he stripped Luke of trousers and underwear, freeing the hard, flushed erection.

Luke pressed himself against Wedge, trapping the brown-haired man againstthe bed."Lube," he murmured."We need some lube."

"Came prepared," Wedge replied.He leaned over the side of the bed, searching through his discarded clothing.In a pants pocket he found the tube, and squeezed some onto his hand.

Luke groaned deep in his throat when he felt warm hands coated with lube run their smooth way up and down his hardened length.When Wedge was done, Luke grabbed the lube, squeezed a generous amount into one hand, then set to work making sure Wedge's opening was coated, up inside.Wedge groaned as Luke's fingers found the spot guaranteed to make him squirm.

Luke smiled at him."Love you, Antilles."

Wedge reached up to caress Luke's face and run his fingers through silky dark blond hair."Love you too, Skywalker."

Then Luke started pushing forward, slowly, carefully, making sure he wasn't going faster than Wedge's muscles could handle.He groaned as he slid farther and farther into hot tightness, losing himself in his lover's body, thrusting, feeling Wedge come up to meet him, both of them calling out to each other, repeating each other's name over and over…

The two of them came nearly at the same time, Wedge's come stickily coating both their stomachs.Luke grabbed a soft, handy piece of cloth—he thought it might be Wedge's undershirt, but couldn't really tell and didn't really care.He cleaned them both up, sleepily, then they simply lay together, heartbeat to heartbeat, arms wrapped around each other.

"I love you, Luke," Wedge mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too, Wedge," Luke replied.

Sleep claimed them, and they lay heart to heart, together.

**********

Okay, this is the essential end of the series.I might add more, depending on my muse, but the next scene that silly little Greek sprite has dumped on me is simply a continuation of this section's mushy romance, at the moment.It might develop.I simply like mushy romance, especially if it involves Luke.Anyhow, thank you all for your reviews, and may the Force be with you.


	6. After the Party

Cruelty of the Gods, part VI

Cruelty of the Gods, part VI

AFTER THE PARTY

Wedge blinked slowly as he awoke, smiling at the still-sleeping form of his lover.Luke was lying on his side, silky hair spilling across his forehead, making him look the part of a farmboy again, not a tormented Jedi.Wedge wondered if he could push the hair out of the way without waking Luke, and decided to try.

Luke opened his eyes halfway, blinked sleepily at Wedge, and closed his eyes again.Wedge was delighted.Usually the waking order was the other way around, and Luke was fond of morning sex.Wedge couldn't count the number of times he'd been awakened by an already alert and horny Luke._Turnabout is fair play_, he decided.

He shook Luke gently."Wake up," he murmured."Wakey wakey, sleepyhead." 

Luke rolled over and mumbled something.Wedge thought for a moment and decided to get creative. 

Shaking someone to wake him up was so rude, he reasoned, that there must be a better way.He leaned forward slightly and let his lips brush Luke's, as gently as he could manage.Then a little harder.He gently nibbled on Luke's bottom lip, and got so involved he didn't notice Luke wake up until a hand snaked around to hold the back of his head. 

"Nice way to wake a guy up," Luke murmured when Wedge released his lips.

Wedge grinned."Today's a day off," he said, "so we get the whole day to ourselves."

Luke's eyes lit up."We haven't had a day like that in ages," he said."Though, if we're going to be spending all day doing what I hope we'll be doing, then I want some breakfast first.We're both going to need the energy."

Wedge laughed."Whiny farmboy who always thinks with his stomach," he teased.

"Impatient flyboy who always thinks with his blaster," Luke replied."And I'm not talking about the metal one."

Wedge grinned."Touché.Let's go get something to eat."

They got out of bed, and started getting dressed.Wedge had his back turned to Luke, pulling on his shirt, when he heard a strangled croak behind him.

He turned swiftly.Luke was leaning hard against the wall of the little hut the Ewoks had given them.He was shaking noticeably, and he seemed to be having trouble breathing.His eyes were unfocused, and sweat was popping out all over his body.

"Luke!Luke, are you okay?"Wedge grabbed Luke's still-bare shoulder."Luke?"

After a few seconds, the tremors subsided and Luke's eyes came back into focus.

"Luke, are you alright?" Wedge asked again.

Luke swallowed hard, then said, "Yeah, I'm fine.It was nothing."

Wedge raised an eyebrow."Nothing?Are you sure?"

Luke nodded."It was only for a second.I got over it."

"What was it?"

"I don't know. Just… nothing."

An unpleasant thought struck Wedge."Could it have anything to do with…you know… yesterday?"

Luke frowned."I… I just don't know."There seemed to be an edge of fear in his voice, the kind of fear that creeps in and stays."Wedge, honestly, it was nothing.Just a little double vision for a second.I'm fine."

Wedge gave him 'the look.'"Luke, that was not just a little double vision for a second.You were barely staying on your feet and you know it."

Luke raised his eyebrows."So, what are you saying?"

Wedge grimaced."Much as I hate the concept, and I hate doing this to you, we're putting our plans for the day on hold in favor of a visit to Too-Onebee for you."

Luke made a face."Wedge, you do that and Too-Onebee will have me in bacta for a month, whether I need it or not."

"And maybe you _will_ need that bacta.Luke, seriously, I think you need to go down for a checkup, at the least."

Luke sighed."Fine, fine.Lead me to the torture chamber."

***

"Sir, it's a good think you came to me when you did," Too-Onebee said later, after running Luke through a comprehensive medical test."Your system is showing signs of extensive damage caused by exposure to high levels of electricity." 

Luke frowned, biting his lip as Too-Onebee continued, "The full treatment will take a week, and I think I might keep you in here a little longer than that, because your system is showing an extremely high level of calcification.Had you waited longer before coming here, the episodes of pain and double vision would become irreparable, and you'd have to be permanently grounded."

Luke directed a look at Wedge, who frowned."But, you can cure him, right?" the Corellian asked anxiously.

"Yes, at this stage, with bacta treatment, the condition is curable."

"Good."Then he turned to Luke. "See?I told you it was a good idea."

Luke's mouth twisted in what would have been a grin, had he not been facing the idea of a week in the medicenter."Sure, sure, you're just abandoning me.Go on."

Too-Onebee said, "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have another patient I need to look in on.I shouldn't be long."And people said droids had no ideas about discretion.

Wedge wrapped his arms around Luke, pressing his nose against the soft hair."Hey, Luke, I'm not abandoning you.I'll come in every day.So much you'll tell me to get out of here."

Luke looked at him, mouth quirking."You think you can possibly do that?I don't think I could ever get that tired of your company."

Wedge pressed his lips to Luke's forehead."You just focus your energy on getting better, okay?"

Luke nodded."Will do.Looks like we'll have to delay our time-off activities even more."

Wedge nodded, sighing dramatically."The universe is arrayed against us, always."

Luke sighed."It is."

***

For Wedge, the next week couldn't go by fast enough.Luke was in treatment most of the time, either under some complex machine that made the Corellian very nervous or floating in the bacta tank.

Finally, six days later, Too-Onebee contacted him.

"Sir, Commander Skywalker is fit to receive visitors.He can't leave the medicenter yet, but you can come see him.He's very eager to see you."

***

Luke was sitting up on the medicenter bed, looking bored.Wedge grinned at him."Good to see you back in the land of the living."

Luke said, "It's good to be back.I was starting to think I'd turned into bacta, I'd been in there so long."

Wedge sat down on the bed, close to Luke, and kissed the Jedi softly."I love you, Luke," he said softly.

"I love you too, Wedge.Oh, by the way, there's something else I need to tell you about," Luke said."You know how I told you, before the battle, about my father?"

Wedge nodded.

"Well, there's another part to the Skywalker family revelations.I couldn't tell you before, but, well," Luke grinned, "Leia's my sister."

"Leia as in the Princess Leia?"

"Same one."

Wedge raised an eyebrow."You've got one messed-up family, Skywalker."

Luke laughed."Don't I know it.Anyway, I wanted to tell her first.Besides, with the other half of that… I figured there was a possibility she wouldn't want anyone to know, since she's been in leadership so long."

Wedge nodded."Yes, I can see why.It's going to be bad enough if HC ever finds out about you, and you're only a Commander."

Luke shrugged."Yes, well.Anyway, Leia and I talked it over, and we decided that we'd be open about being siblings, but keep the rest of it quiet."

"Sounds like a good plan.How quiet is quiet?"

"You, Han Solo, me and Leia."

"Pretty quiet.Why does Solo get in on the secret?"

"He and Leia are pretty serious about each other, it seems."

"So he gets to know for the same reason I get to."

"Exactly."

There was a short silence, the two of them just sitting together, enjoying each other's presence.

"There's, um, something I've been meaning to talk to you about," Wedge said haltingly, almost nervously.

"Yes?"

"Well, on Corellia, men in a relationship like ours, sometimes go a step further, and, um, have a ceremony…"

"A bonding ceremony?" Luke asked, smiling slightly.

Wedge nodded.

"Are you telling me you want us to have one?" Luke asked, his smile growing broader.

Wedge nodded again.

Luke's smile was wide, dazzling.He clasped Wedge's right hand in his left, then snaked his right hand around the back of Wedge's head and kissed him, full and hard and long.

"Was that answer enough?" he asked softly when he released Wedge's lips.

Wedge could only nod.


	7. A Taste of What Will Come

Title: A Taste of What Will Come  
  
Author: Figlia Della Musica  
  
Series: Cruelty of the Gods 7/?  
  
Summary: Wedge and Luke prepare for their bonding  
  
Warnings: slash, mush,  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: SWA-L, WAAS, anywhere else sure but just ask me first  
  
Author's comments: All this is being written at school, so it's a little weird  
  
Disclaimer: These gentlemen do not belong to me, unfortunately, and I don't make any money off of this. I'm just having some fun with them.  
  
+++++++++  
  
October 2001  
  
+++++++++  
  
Wedge and Luke got to work on putting together a bonding ceremony as soon as Luke was let out of the medicenter. The Alliance had abandoned Endor at that point, and they were taking a break while they gathered more materiel. Until then, everyone just lived shipboard, since there wasn't enough money or supplies to build a base.  
  
Luke and Wedge sat on the bed in their quarters, surrounded by datacards full of information on bonding ceremonies, everything from simple (the two partners, the officiator, two witnesses and a ten-minute ceremony) to enormous (a two-day ceremony with hundreds of people). They'd both decided they didn't want a large ceremony, but they didn't want the tiniest ones, either, because that seemed just wrong, somehow. Felt almost like sneaking.  
  
"Here's one," Wedge said, passing his datapad to Luke. Luke studied it for a minute, and then said, "Hm. I like that part, there," he pointed, "those lines of the officiator's. But I'm not sure I like that last part."  
  
Wedge agreed. "You're right. That's a little too.much. for my taste too. But let's add those lines."  
  
Luke picked up the third datapad, which contained the ceremony they were writing for themselves, using snippets from the various datacards surrounding them. He typed in the words, then passed the pad to Wedge. "Like that?"  
  
"That's perfect. You've got a talent for this. Must be a Jedi thing."  
  
Luke laughed. "I don't know. Master Yoda never told me about Jedi Bonding- Ceremony-Put-Togetherers."  
  
Wedge laughed back. "I don't know. You could make quite the nice career out of it."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Wedge got up to open it, revealing Wes Janson standing in the corridor.  
  
"What're you two working on?" he asked as Luke got off the bed and crossed the room to greet him.  
  
"Not much," Luke replied.  
  
"Just planning something," Wedge added.  
  
Wes's mouth broadened into a grin. "Planning something, eh? What?"  
  
"You'll know soon enough," replied Luke.  
  
"So what inspired this visit?" Wedge asked.  
  
"Not much, just being social. I wanted to see if Luke was doing better. A bacta tank tour's no fun."  
  
"That's for sure," Luke said, "but I'm doing fine now. Thanks, Wes."  
  
"Now, what're you planning?" Wes repeated.  
  
"Should we tell him?" Wedge asked Luke.  
  
"Well, I was kind of wanting to tell Leia first, so she could hear it from me rather than someone else, but I suppose if we told him to keep it in the squadron."  
  
"Do you think they'd actually do that?"  
  
"What, keep quiet? Maybe. Especially if we promised them a little something."  
  
Wes was looking impatient as Luke and Wedge considered, giving away nothing.  
  
Finally, Luke said, "Okay, now, if we tell you, you have to promise to keep it quiet. You can tell the rest of the Rogues, but only if they all promise not to tell anyone just yet. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, okay, just tell me!"  
  
"What we're planning is." Luke started to say.  
  
".A bonding ceremony," Wedge finished, wrapping an arm around him.  
  
Wes looked at the two of them, Wedge with his arm around Luke's waist, then started grinning. That grin gradually got wider and wider until it stretched almost ear-to-ear.  
  
"All right!" he exclaimed. "You two are making it official!"  
  
Wedge and Luke nodded.  
  
"With a ceremony and everything!"  
  
Wedge and Luke nodded again.  
  
"And I got to find out first!"  
  
Wedge and Luke kept on nodding.  
  
"I'm gonna go find the others, and tell them. Congrats, you two!!" With that, Wes practically bounced down the hallway.  
  
Wedge smiled at Luke, pulling him the rest of the way into his arms and burying his face in silky dark blond hair. Luke snaked an arm around to pull Wedge's head forward, then twisted to face him and kissed him lightly, his lips brushing his lover's tantalizingly. After a few minutes, they broke off.  
  
"Let's get back to work."  
  
But now, rather than sitting on opposite sides of the pile and each working on a different datacard, they leaned against each other and read off the same datapad. It slowed the work down but was immeasurably more pleasant.  
  
****  
  
Later that day, Luke went looking for Leia, so he could tell her about the planned bonding ceremony. He found her and Han standing on one of the observation decks, arms around each other.  
  
"Hey, kid," Han greeted him.  
  
"Hi, Luke," Leia said. Luke noticed that when they turned to face him, Han's arm remained around Leia's waist. *Good,* he thought. *I'm glad they're together.*  
  
"So," said Han, "I've been hearing the Rogues buzzing for the past few hours, and they were talking about you and Loverboy. Whenever Leia or I tried to ask them what was up, they just grinned and told me I'd find out soon enough. What's cooking, kid?"  
  
Han was still very fond of ribbing Luke and Wedge about their relationship, although in an unusual display of sensitivity the pirate was careful to keep it to a tolerable level. He did, however, refer to Wedge as Loverboy whenever Luke was around.  
  
Luke smiled, the broad and brilliant smile that had been rare after Bespin but had seemed to return when he and Wedge started working on the ceremony. "Well, I was just coming to tell you. Wedge and I are." he trailed off, grinning.  
  
"What?!" Leia exclaimed. "What?! Tell me!"  
  
"We're going to be bonded," Luke said simply.  
  
Han grinned and slapped him on the back. "All right!"  
  
Leia hugged him. "I'm so happy for you two."  
  
"So," Han asked. "When?"  
  
"We don't know yet exactly. The best date we can get for the ceremony is 'as soon as possible.'" Luke said. "We've been working on it for the past two days, and we'll probably be done soon. It's not going to be something big or ornate."  
  
"So can we tell everyone?" Asked Leia.  
  
Luke thought for a few seconds. "Well, Wedge and I already told the Rogues, by way of Wes, but I wanted them to keep it in the squad because I wanted to be able to tell you myself. I can't think of anyone else who needs to know before it becomes general knowledge, so I guess the answer is yes."  
  
Leia and Han smiled broadly, and enveloped Luke in a group hug.  
  
The two of them had a million questions for him, so it was a while before Luke could escape back to the safety of his room and his lover.  
  
"So you told them?" Wedge asked when he came in.  
  
Luke nodded. "I did. They were very happy, and wanted to know who they could tell. I told them anybody. I hope that's okay with you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Luke smiled and wrapped his arms around Wedge. "I'm glad we're doing this," he said, nuzzling the back of Wedge's neck.  
  
The Corellian nodded. "We've always intended this to be a permanent arrangement, and I think being officially bonded will, I don't know, make it something more special than simply two guys living together."  
  
"Mm," Luke agreed, the nuzzling changing to kissing.  
  
Wedge sighed, then said, "It's almost time for dinner down at the mess hall."  
  
Luke made a disappointed noise.  
  
"How about after?" Wedge pointed out. "Doubtless all of Rogue Squadron is waiting for us to make an appearance. Besides," he brushed his fingers across Luke's lips, "waiting will make it sweeter."  
  
"True," Luke conceded. "Although I wish we could pull a no-show tonight at dinner and see how crazy they all go."  
  
Wedge laughed. "That's true, but we should take pity on the guys. They're crazy enough already."  
  
"Sad but true. Let's head down."  
  
Wedge and Luke entered the dining hall hand-in-hand, to see the entirety of Rogue Squadron waiting for them at the table nearest the door they'd entered. Two chairs had very pointedly been left empty for them.  
  
As soon as they sat down, they were bombarded with questions. Hobbie wanted to know if they were really getting bonded or if Wes was just high again. Tycho wanted to know when. Wes wanted to know if the Rogues would be invited.  
  
Whenever Luke or Wedge could distinguish a question through the babble, they'd answer it, but due to everyone's eagerness to get in a question or three, precious few got answered.  
  
Finally, just to see what would happen, the two stopped saying anything. The questions kept up for a few minutes, then stopped when everyone realized that no one was getting answered.  
  
"Now," Wedge said firmly, "Obviously you all have dozens of questions for us. But two of us can't answer a dozen questions at a time. We'd also like some time to eat."  
  
Tycho sighed. "Don't you two *know* that you're not allowed to eat when we have all these questions?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Yeah," Hobbie added, "And I thought answering multiple questions was a Jedi Talent. Luke, you're disillusioning us about Jedi powers."  
  
"It may be a Jedi power, but it's one I haven't learned yet," Luke said. "Now, can you guys go one at a time or do we have to do the grade-school thing and make you raise hands?"  
  
Wes raised his hand.  
  
Wedge and Luke looked at each other, sighed, and shook their heads. "Wes," Wedge called out with a long-suffering grin.  
  
"When can we tell everyone?"  
  
"Anytime you want to," Luke replied.  
  
Wes cheered, and Hobbie raised his hand.  
  
"Hobbie," Luke called out.  
  
"When?"  
  
"We don't know yet," Wedge said. Tycho raised his hand.  
  
"Tycho," Luke called out.  
  
"What's the ceremony going to be like?" he asked.  
  
"We're still in the middle of writing it, but we're planning for small, quiet, and dignified." Luke told him.  
  
"Awwwww, dignified!" whined Wes, in serious danger of sounding like Luke at his worst. "But that means the Rogues won't be able to go!" Everyone laughed.  
  
Wedge sighed. "Okay, okay, I suppose we can compromise. You guys behave halfway dignified during the ceremony and you can goof off the rest of the time," Wedge said.  
  
Tycho looked around at the other pilots. "Nah. We'll behave ourselves for once. Consider it a bonding present."  
  
"Well," said Zev, "That answers my question. I was going to ask if we were invited."  
  
"Obviously," said Wedge.  
  
"Is Luke still going to be commanding the squadron?" asked Hobbie.  
  
Luke and Wedge looked at each other and shrugged. "I don't see why not," Luke said.  
  
All in all, dinner ended up lasting two hours, and no one ate very much.  
  
"Okay," Wedge said to Luke as they left the mess hall, "back to planning now?"  
  
Luke sighed. "Can we just talk for a while?"  
  
Wedge nodded. "Sure. About what?"  
  
"Well," Luke said as they headed down the hall, "remember a while ago, when you asked me if I could sense any Force abilities in you?"  
  
"You said I had some, but not quite enough to be a Jedi." Wedge said.  
  
"Right. You've powers enough to affect yourself somewhat, improve your reflexes and senses, but not much beyond that. Well, at one point in my research, I found a document that mentioned a mental link that bonded Jedi usually would create."  
  
"A mental link?" Wedge echoed.  
  
"That's right. This document included how to create one. It said that both sides have to be Jedi, but since you have power to work in your mind, I think you're powerful enough to do this. That, if you wan to."  
  
Wedge thought for a second. "What would it be like?"  
  
Instead of answering, Luke placed his fingertips on the sides of Wedge's head. For a few seconds, Wedge didn't feel anything other than the light touch of fingertips, but then he gradually became aware of a gentle presence in his mind. When he focused on it, immediately it took on greater clarity and he could sense the Luke-ness of it, could understand that this was a portion of Luke's mind in his. He tried to 'think' to it; his thoughts took on a strange echo.  
  
//I can hear you. This is incredible!// The voice was Luke's, inside his mind.  
  
//Luke? How.?//  
  
//I made the first step in creating the link: I stretched sort of a metaphysical tube between us, and that's how we can communicate. To finish the link, I'd let the tube dissolve, and the connection would remain. We'd always be aware of each other, in some way. The link's indestructible.//  
  
//This is incredible.// A thought occurred to Wedge. //Would I be able to access your abilities through this link?//  
  
//I don't know,// there was a curious look on Luke's face and in his mental tone. //Try it.//  
  
Wedge thought for a second, then drew deeply, visualizing himself as a container and Luke as a funnel. He felt a sudden, intense surge of power. Colors became brighter, sounds became sharper, every sense became hyperaware. Wedge could feel every mind in the galaxy, trace the motion of every planet, comet, and meteor, it seemed like. Unconsciously, he kept drawing power, trying to feel more and more.  
  
Then he heard a mental croak, and Luke's knees buckled. Still feeling hyper-aware and hyper-powerful, Wedge lunged forward faster than thought and caught him, easing the Jedi to a sitting position.  
  
"Luke? Are you okay?" Wedge asked desperately.  
  
Luke blinked a few times, then said, "You pulled a little more than I expected you to, that's all. I'm okay."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
A nod. "Yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's nothing. Just consider it a lesson learned-for both of us. I tried to resist what you were pulling, too strongly to back out when I saw I wasn't stopping you, not strongly enough to actually stop you."  
  
"You can do that-stop what's being pulled?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I could, but anyway." Luke got slowly to his feet.  
  
"You're really all right, Luke?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"This link, would this sort of thing happen a lot?"  
  
Luke paused, considering. "I don't know. The book never said anything about sharing power, but my guess would be that as we got more accustomed to it, we'd be able to control that sort of thing better. Do you want to do it?"  
  
Wedge took a deep breath. "Yes," he said desperately. "Yes, I want this. Feeling you, in my mind, I want it!" He'd taken one of Luke's hands in both of his.  
  
Luke smiled and said, "Good. I do too. Let's get back to our room." 


	8. Linked Lovers

Title: Linked Lovers  
  
Author: Figlia Della Musica  
  
Series: Cruelty of the Gods, 8/?  
  
Pairing: Luke/Wedge  
  
Summary: Luke and Wedge create a mental link-a sign in the Force of their love for each other  
  
Warnings: slash, mush  
  
Rating: R  
  
Archive: SWA-L, WAAS anywhere else sure but just ask me first  
  
Author's comments: The last bit is R, but anyone who is underage should read the first half, then just leave when it starts to get smutty at the end.  
  
Disclaimer: These gentlemen do not belong to me, unfortunately, and I don't make any money off of this. I'm just having some fun with them.  
  
+++++++++  
  
October 2001  
  
+++++++++  
  
Back in their quarters, Luke hauled out a battered old book from his stack of materials on the old Jedi. He flipped through the pages, mumbling to himself, then found the page he wanted. He scanned it for a second, then nodded.  
  
"I was double-checking the process," he explained to Wedge. "This is something I don't want to mess up."  
  
With Luke reading the setup from the book, the two of them cleared everything to the edges of the room, leaving a clear that took up most of the floor space. They then changed into plain white shirts and dark pants; kneeling down in the center of the clear circle, Luke raised his hands, palms facing outward. Wedge mirrored his position, kneeling down and placing his hands flat against Luke's.  
  
Luke locked eyes with Wedge. Deep brown eyes seemed to swell until they filled his vision; he felt himself tumbling, sinking into chocolate-brown infinities, consumed and immersed in his lover's eyes.  
  
Reaching out to the Force, he built a metaphysical tube between their minds. Stretching through that tube, drawing a section of Wedge's mind through at the same speed he pressed his own forward. In the middle of the tube, their minds met and mingled. Luke, only dimly aware of his physical body, felt a rush of warmth in his mind from the contact. Gradually, the two parts mixed, merging, until Luke felt Wedge's sense take up residence in a corner of his mind, and felt himself similarly occupy Wedge's. Once that was achieved, Luke allowed the tube to dissolve; the link between their minds thinned, then stabilized.  
  
When Wedge pressed his palms to Luke's, he didn't quite know what to expect. He locked eyes with Luke, drowning in deep, fathomless sky blue, sinking into the warmth of Luke's eyes. Wedge felt that cautious link, felt the gradual blending. Moving into Luke's mind, feeling Luke move into his, Wedge shivered. He was dimly aware that his eyes were still open, still focused on Luke's, but he didn't see anything. His senses were totally focused on his mind.  
  
When the psychic tube disappeared, and the link stabilized, there was a heartbeat of stillness, then they were flung into space, sinking into a shared infinity. Wedge had no sense of his body, except for the palms of his hands. He could feel the physical contact with Luke with a preternatural sharpness. Stars whirled past them, planets and pulsars and quasars. Every mind in the universe, every fraction of the Force, everything poured through their minds. They were drowning in light and life and each other.  
  
Then, suddenly, they snapped back into their bodies, still kneeling in their quarters aboard Home One.  
  
Only now, Wedge could have spun around with his eyes closed until he was dizzy, and still have been able to point directly to Luke. He felt hyperaware of his lover's presence.  
  
Luke blinked a few times, then smiled at Wedge. "That was interesting," he said; his fingers intertwined briefly with Wedge's, squeezed, then let go.  
  
"That was incredible," Wedge still felt a little breathless. "What time is it?"  
  
Luke looked at his chrono, and his eyebrows rose. "It's after midnight."  
  
"Certainly didn't feel like, what, four hours?"  
  
Luke nodded. "The Force does some funny things to time, when it feels like it."  
  
Wedge blinked. "Sounds like fun. Glad some of us knows what's going on."  
  
"Only from painful experience. You know, the 'I've got half an hour before the meeting, I'll do a little meditation' type. The one where the next thing I knew, it was three hours later."  
  
"Yowch."  
  
"You got it. Thankfully, it wasn't important. Now, I believe there was some after-dinner activity mentioned?"  
  
Wedge laughed at him. "You're insatiable."  
  
Luke gave him a wide-eyed, innocent look. "Me?"  
  
It was quite becoming, Wedge had to admit. Luke's blue eyes could be awfully innocent when he put his mind to it. "Yes, you."  
  
Luke stood up, drawing Wedge with him. His fingers brushed gently over the Corellian's face, his thumb tracing Wedge's lower lip. "I love you, Wedge, always."  
  
Wedge smiled. "Always and ever." His ran his fingers through Luke's hair, moved his hand around to the back of Luke's head. Luke stepped forward, close to Wedge, and rested his hands on Wedge's hips. Wedge kissed him, gently, lips brushing light, soft dips. Perhaps because of the new link, perhaps because of the coming bonding, every touch seemed to mean more. Luke's hands ran up and down Wedge's sides, then slid under the white shirt, skimming across smooth skin, tangling in dark brown hair. Wedge's lips left Luke's to travel a leisurely journey along one a jaw then down the side of Luke's neck. The infinitely pleasurable sensation made Luke shiver. His hands started working at the hem of Wedge's shirt, tugging, and Wedge released Luke's earlobe long enough for the shirt to come off. Luke's hands were pressed flat against Wedge's chest, skimming lightly, then settled on twin points of puckered flesh. Wedge shivered slightly at the sensation of Luke's hands, rough with old farmboy calluses and new swordsman ones, brushing the sensitized skin of his nipples. Impatiently, he pulled Luke's shirt off; satisfied for the time being, the Corellian dropped his head down to suck at a collarbone that just begged for it. He tasted salt sweat, and underneath it the honey-spice taste that was Luke.  
  
Luke's hands slid downwards, toying with the waistband of Wedge's pants, then one moved downward some more and began stroking Wedge erect through the material. Wedge groaned, his hips thrusting involuntarily against Luke's hand. Very firmly, fighting the temptation to give in and beg for more, Wedge reached for Luke's pants, pushing them down, leaving Luke in boxers showing a definite tent. Wedge grinned as Luke returned the favor. Excitement mounting by leaps and bounds, the two men pressed together, each wanting more, more, more. Boxers were discarded, and two gloriously naked lovers kissed and touched. Wedge pushed Luke towards the bed, then followed.  
  
Stretching out on top of the Jedi, he kissed him full on the mouth, then started sliding down his body, kissing, licking, and biting gently, the pleasure thrumming through his body greater than anything he'd ever experienced before. He reached his goal at Luke's groin, drawing his tongue over the head of Luke's swollen member. Luke moaned and thrust upwards, but there was more to be done. Wedge pressed gently on the inside of either thigh, and Luke let his legs fall open.  
  
Wedge kissed his way back up Luke's body, and his tongue darted into Luke's mouth, pressing deeply. Luke returned the kiss urgently. Wedge very carefully positioned himself, then thrust into Luke.  
  
Sensation blazed across the link they'd formed in the Force, Luke's pleasure and Wedge's intermingling. It seemed only a very few thrusts, all supernova-bright with pleasure, and they were coming, together, ecstasy turning them inside out. Wedge collapsed on to of Luke, sated warmth spreading through him as he slid to one side and spooned around his lover and soon-to-be-bondmate.  
  
"That was incredible," he whispered to Luke. "Will that happen every time?"  
  
"Don't know," Luke replied, easing himself deeper into Wedge's arms. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
And they slept.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Y'know folks, I'd really appreciate some feedback. Y'all were very good in the first few chapters, but I've gotten ONE reply for chap. 6, and none for 7 or 8. I have no clue how good you think this is, what I could fix, anything. I'd really like it if you'd reply, tell me something, even if it's how bad this story is. Please. 


	9. Attack

Title: Attack  
  
Author: Figlia Della Musica  
  
Series: Cruelty of the Gods, 9/?  
  
Pairing: Luke/Wedge  
  
Summary: Problems arise, ones that may bode ill for Luke  
  
Warnings: slash, mush  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: SWA-L, anywhere else sure but just ask me first  
  
Author's comments: This too was written at school. I take no responsibility for any resulting oddities. It's not my fault my muse lives at Handley High now!  
  
  
  
+++++++++  
  
October 2001  
  
+++++++++  
  
The next day, they got back to work on the bonding ceremony, sitting side by side, working quietly, both reading off the same datapad. When they stopped for lunch, the ceremony was nearly finished.  
  
Down in the mess hall, it was now no longer just the Rogues waiting to ask them questions; most of the pilots were. It was exhausting.  
  
Afterwards, they escaped to the observation gallery to watch the stars. Home One was in the middle of empty space, well away from any planets. Other Alliance ships were in different parts of the galaxy, recruiting, encouraging planets to rebel in the void left by Palpatine's death. Some were searching for a new base. Home One, however, contained the majority of High Command, and wasn't about to be risked in the uncertain political conditions.  
  
So there weren't any planets to see from beyond the viewport, but the brilliant starfield glowed brightly, like a symbol of the future.  
  
Wedge stood behind Luke, arms wrapped around the Jedi. Neither of them spoke, but they both were exploring the mental link that was less than twenty-four hours old.  
  
Footsteps sounded behind them. "Hey kid, hey Loverboy," Han said.  
  
Luke and Wedge turned around to see him and Leia entering the gallery. The two dark-haired Rebels were smiling to see them together.  
  
"Taking a break from ceremony-writing?" Leia asked.  
  
Luke nodded. "We're nearly finished, but we're taking a break. Don't want to rush the end, after all."  
  
"I hope this is what you're looking for," Leia commented.  
  
"Yes, well, that's why we're writing it, rather than going with one of the premade ones," Wedge told her.  
  
"Mon Mothma stopped us in the halls to ask if you two are really getting bonded," Han put in. "We told her yeah, and she said to give you guys her congrats."  
  
Wedge took Luke's hand and they smiled at each other.  
  
Hand grinned at them and put his arm around Leia. She leaned into his hold.  
  
That was when the battle alarm went off.  
  
*********  
  
"Rogue Squadron, report in," Luke said, the routine the same as a million times before, his lips still tingling from that last, traditional kiss from Wedge, the prebattle promise.  
  
"Rogue Five, good to go,"  
  
"Rogue Four, all green,"  
  
"Rogue Twelve, good to go."  
  
The Rogues finished calling in and took off. Luke's gut churned as the Star Destroyer attacking Home One came into view.  
  
The controller's voice echoed over his headset. "Rogue Leader, this isn't going to be an extended battle. Keep the TIEs away from Home One, leave the SD to us."  
  
"Roger that, control." Switching over to the squadron comm frequency, Luke said, "Okay, Rogues, here's the plan. We're protecting Home One from the TIEs only. No TRD games today." He reached out cautiously, using as little concentration as possible to find Wedge. Not enough to distract either of them from the deadly game, but enough to stay aware of each other, and each other's safety.  
  
Immediately, an eyeball came charging at Luke, the pilot probably hoping for the distinction of bagging a Rogue. In his haste, the pilot didn't fly well and Luke converted him and the ship to spacedust with ease.  
  
The battle was surprisingly short. Once the TIEs were gone, and there weren't a lot of them, the X-wings hustled back to Home One and they were off to hyperspace. The Rogues came out fine. Zev had a toasted S-foil, but that was it. Wedge's X-wing set down next to Luke's, and everything went as smoothly after that as always.  
  
The explosion came three days later. 


	10. And Aftermath

Title: Aftermath

Author: Figlia Della Musica

Series: Cruelty of the Gods,  10/?

Pairing: Luke/Wedge

Summary: After the attack on Home One, uncomfortable questions arise

Warnings: understood slash, mush

Rating: G

Archive: SWA-L, WAAS, anywhere else sure but just ask me first

Author's comments: I don't know.  I just had to write something

Disclaimer: These gentlemen do not belong to me, unfortunately, and I don't make any money off of this.  I'm just having some fun with them, or actually, in this case, being a bit mean to them.

+++++++++

November 2001

+++++++++

Wedge was called into Admiral Ackbar's office three days after the attack on Home One.  After exchanging pleasantries, the admiral got down to business.

"Lieutenant Commander Antilles, I understand that you are very close to Commander Skywalker.  Might I ask if you've happened to observe any behavior in him that is not what you would consider… ordinary?"

Wedge frowned, wondering what the matter was.  "No, sir.  Luke's behavior seems perfectly ordinary to me.  Why?"

"Has he spoken to you at all about his father?"  Admiral Ackbar's head tilted to one side, curiously.

**_*Uh-oh_***  Wedge understood.  "He told me that his father was a Jedi Knight who died a while ago."  He hoped they didn't know for sure, that they were just digging, just suspicious.

"Did you know that his father was, in fact, alive until the Battle of Endor, and may still be alive?"

Gods damn them, they knew.  Wedge decided not to play stupid.  "Yes, I know."

"You are aware of who his father is?"

"Yes."

Ackbar frowned.  "And yet you see no problem?"

"With all due respect, Admiral, I don't see an evil man's son when I look at Luke.  I see a kind person who has risked his life and his soul—repeatedly—for the Alliance."

"That may be what you see, but we see problems.  We see a Star Destroyer jumping into the middle of empty space, right to our location.  We see a soldier who claimed to be a Jedi when no one with a grain of sense would take the title.  We see someone who surrendered to Imperial forces at the battle of Endor, and then returned to us saying it was all at the calling of the Force.  We see a threat."

Wedge's eyes widened.  "Excuse me, Admiral, you don't see.  You didn't see what happened to Luke after the battle of Endor.  He was in medical treatment for a week.  You didn't see him after Bespin.  That's when he found out, you know.  That when he was told he's Vader's son.  You didn't see what that did to him!  And as for your sneaky implication that Vader's still alive, I know he's not.  I went out, saw the ashes and the burned lump of plastic that used to be a helmet.  You don't see anything, Admiral, and I won't tolerate you insulting Luke's honor that way."  When he finished, Wedge realized he was standing up, gripping the end of the desk, and shouting.

"Your defense of Commander Skywalker is most heartfelt.  I do not enjoy leveling such accusations against a trusted member of the Alliance, but we must be cautious.  The child of a Sith Lord is not to be trusted."

Wedge was about to explode with anger and indignation, but a sudden touch on his mind distracted him.

//Wedge?  What's wrong?//

//A lot.  Luke, I'm in Admiral Ackbar's office.  HC knows about your father, they think you tipped off the SD.//

//Damn.  How serious are they?//

//Very, it looks like.//

"Lieutenant Commander?  Are you okay?" Admiral Ackbar was looking at him curiously.

//Is it okay if I tell him about the link?//

//I don't like the idea of you getting pulled down with me if they're really serious, but if you think it'll get them off me, okay.//

"Lieutenant Commander?"

"My apologies, Admiral.  I was talking to Luke."

Ackbar looked shocked.  "Excuse me, did I hear you right?  You were talking—silently—to Commander Skywalker, who is not in the room?"

"That is correct."

"An explanation would be appreciated."

"We have a mental link," Wedge explained.  "I can communicate telepathically with him, and he with me.  There are certain other benefits both of us receive."

"Such as?"

"Such as the certainty he's not an Imperial spy."

"But we have only your word for this."

"Luke is a good man.  The accident of his parentage has not made him evil; if anything, it has made him better.  He's so cautious, so careful to stay Light, he's never even lost his temper.  He's never done anything I can say is even questionable, let alone wrong."

Ackbar pressed his lips together.  "Well, what you say is reassuring.  We are not going to place Commander Skywalker under arrest, but he will be restricted from flying until we have looked further into this matter.  Dismissed."

*****

Luke was waiting in their room when Wedge returned.  He looked tired, and the Corellian could sense dread over the link.

"You okay?" the Jedi asked softly.

Wedge thought for a moment.  "I'm blind angry, but that's all."

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Luke, the Tatooinian burying his face in his lover's shoulder.

"I'm scared," Luke said.  "So scared.  If they're strongly enough convinced I'm a traitor… They'll take you away from me, Wedge.  I don't care so much about the flying, as long as you're here, but I don't want to lose you."

"Luke, they try to keep me away from you, I'll tear everything apart, I'll break you out, I'll get you away.  They can't keep us apart."

"If you try anything like that, Wedge, they'll kill you.  If you really want to help me, stay quiet.  Stay safe for me.  I'll be happier knowing you're safe, love."

Luke's hand occupied the shoulder his head didn't, and Wedge whispered to him, "Luke, I love you.  I will do everything I can to keep them from taking you away, from anyone or anything."

"I believe you," Luke said softly.  


End file.
